With the development of science and technology, the functions of mobile terminals are getting more and more diverse. Correspondingly, the power consumption of mobile terminals is also getting higher and higher.
In the related art, a method for reducing power consumption of the mobile terminal generally includes: changing a parameter of a peripheral device of the mobile terminal (for example, lowering brightness of the screen or decreasing volume of the speaker), cleaning up application programs running in the background of the mobile terminal, and the like.